


The Doctor's Vacuum

by Jumenta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, and what is she thinking about, that seconds that the doctor is in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumenta/pseuds/Jumenta
Summary: When she thought she was geting her way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor with these three humans were in space ready to die.In here, you read some of her thoughts.
Kudos: 2





	The Doctor's Vacuum

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I try to write something in English. I hope you like it.

Everything was empty.

No oxygen. No TARDIS. Brain exploding on a bunch of useless thoughts. The main one was: "how did I let this happen?".

Space. A lot of nothing stopping her to do anything to fix the mess she just did to her... friends? And she put them in dangerous right when she was trying to fix another thing.

Fix things.

That's what she wasn't being capable to do. She was powerless.

The Doctor looked around her and saw billions of bright stars. She wasn't alone, there was the stars, old friends of hers, and these three humans, all of them brave, seeing the space from this close for the very first time, probably.

Great, she murdered four humans in two days of her regeneration. 

Everything she thought to do to save them was useless. One of the useless thoughts that trough her mind was "I wish I could ask them to not stop their respiration.", whatever, with no air, no way to make any sound.

Mentally, she apologized to everyone there because she couldn't save them and the only way to get out of this was...

Suddenly, a spaceship, hope, a rescue. Less three people on her list of murdering. Nice, this was a beginning, not a good one but still a beginning.

Grace...

This was her last thought before the Doctor stopped to feel her new body and her head got to the ship's ground. Then, everything was dark again.


End file.
